The Last Hope
by freedom161
Summary: I wouldn't be doing this if the Empire had fallen 15 years ago and I can't hope that things will be alright...Because I am the last Hope" A girl goes back to save her grandfather Anakin and the world. Will she succeed or will destiny add its own twist?
1. To Live

Empire Day. That's what they called it and everyone dreaded it. I always thought it was rather odd really; we hated the grim holiday, muttered about it beneath our breaths, and then smiled happily when it came. On Empire Day, everyone smiled. Fake, plastic smiles that were put in place by sheer force of will. If it were up to us, we wouldn't smile. We'd train, we'd make plans, we'd redouble our efforts to rewrite the wrongs of the past; but, if anything, we wouldn't smile. But, then, if it were up to us, we wouldn't have an emperor anyway and there would be no need for Empire Day.

No emperor. That's what we want; and, more than that, we wish my grandfather had made different choices.

Which is what I've been training for. Ever since last Empire Day when one of the Jedi made an offhand comment about 'rewriting the past', I've been obsessed with the idea of doing just that. My father, of course, was completely against it; he wouldn't stand to send his daughter into the turmoil of the past and just hope she'd come out alright. No, when I brought the idea up in front of him he said he'd send one of the older Jedi.

Definitely not his teenage daughter.

Why, then, am I waiting to go back to the time of the Senate and Palpatine?

Well, it's a funny thing how the force works sometimes; it turns out the time technology wasn't capable of sending back a full-grown man. In fact, as my dad would say, "It's only barely capable of sending back a short-for-her-age, scrawny little brat of fourteen years..."(he grinned afterwards, and I knew he was trying to be humorous to hide his anxiety.)

So, here I am. Seconds away from disappearing into an unknown past. Talk about butterflies, right?

I have to hope that things are going to be alright, but I can't...I can't hope becaue I am the last hope. I am Eva Skywalker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight sent golden panels onto the floor, casting the temple into sharp relief. It wasn't 'bright' inside but compared to the palpable black darkness that she'd just emerged from, Eva might as well have been in a spotlight. It took a moment for her grey eyes to grow accustomed to the light, and even longer for her mind to grasp the fact that she'd just leapt backwards on the timeline and landed smack-dab in the middle of her grandfather's life.

Once she could see and, more importantly, wrap her mind around what had happened, Eva took a few clumsy steps. A group of younger children strode past her; they wouldn't laugh if she asked them a question. For all they knew, she was a full-fledged Jedi. Any of the older folk would immediately know she didn't belong. So, gathering her nerve, she approached one of the smaller boys and said sweetly, "Do you know where Anakin Skywalker is." From what her father had told her, Anakin had been incredibly well-known back in the day. Any aspiring young kid in the Temple would have an idea of where he was. Or, at least, Eva hoped they would.

"Master Kenobi and Skywalker are busy sparring." A calm voice said, startling her.

"M-m-master Windu." she choked, hoping she'd guessed his name correctly. He matched the description perfectly; her father had made her spend weeks memorizing names and dates, places and maps. He wanted her fully prepared for this mission.

"Yes. Was there any reason you were looking for them." he surveyed her evenly as he spoke, "Shouldn't you be with your Master."

"I, well..." Eva stammered, struggling to regain her composure as she gazed at the intimadating man, "Yes, he wanted to speak with Master Kenobi."

"So you were asking around for where Anakin was?" Master Windu's eyes shone.

"I, yes--I mean, no, no of course not. Nobody knew where Master Kenobi was so I--I figured if I could find Anakin, he could tell me where his master was and..."

"Of course. They're sparring not far from here; just down the hall. Be quick about it, though, as I understand, they're very busy."

Eva made a clumsy, haphazard bow, mumured a thank you beneath her breath, and scurried off to find her grandfather.

She was halfway down the hall when she spied the two men, sparring more skillfully than she'd ever seen. She froze in her hurried steps and stared openly as Anakin swung his saber and Obi-Wan parried. How different they were from the wizened old Jedi and half-machine that Eva had grown up to know them as! She was struck dumb, immobile, watching them with unrepressed awe.

After a few minutes she seemed to come out of her reverie and strode closer to the dueling men, "Master Kenobi." She said loudly. The fighting ceased almost instantly. Light sabers were turned off, sweat was wiped from their brows, and both men turned to her as she approached. "Master Kenobi, I don't mean to interrupt."

"Not at all, what do you need?" Obi-Wan addressed her, breathing deeply after the sparring match.

"I..." Eva was making things up as she went along, which really wasn't the best strategy. "I had a question and my master said that I should probably ask you about it. He said you'd know better than he would."

Obi-Wan only nodded and shot a glance at Anakin. "I'm sure it won't take long, Anakin. Practice your meditating while I'm gone." Anakin looked like he'd much rather be doing anything in the world but grudgingly strode down the hall to their chamber where he could meditate in peace.

"Now tell me, young padawan, what did you want to know?" He looked at her, waiting for a response. Eva had to suppress the urge to blurt out everything all at once.

"Master Kenobi, " she began slowly, "I'm Eva-Eva Skywalker. I...I don't have a question to ask of you; I need a favor. A big favor."

"Eva Skywalker? Not an altogether common lastname. Any relation to Anakin?" the gears seemed to be turning in his mind as Eva watched him take in what she said.

"Yes, sir." here she couldn't help but smiled witha small sense of pride. Her grandfather; a hero. "And that's where I need your help. I wouldn't ask but my father insisted that I come to you straight away. He said you'd know what to do."

Kenobi smiled, "I'm pleased to hear your father thinks so highly of me; who is he?"

"Luke Skywalker, sir. Anakin is my grandfather."

Eva had really thought Obi-Wan was taking everything she said pretty well. Until, of course, she spoke that last sentence. He eyes widened and he managed to force out a weak, "What?"

"Don't tell me you never suspected it. I've heard you tell dad a hundred times you always thought there was something between Anakin and Padme."

"I don't know your father." said Obi-Wan, as though disproving this part of her story would make the other information she'd given him void as well.


	2. To Love Part 2

Chapter 2-To Love-Continued

_Finally, I'm alone. _

Eva hadn't had a time for peace in 12 days. Her preparation for this mission had sped up in the week before she left and she had no spare moment. After arriving she had dedicated every second to planning. Now, finally, she could rest for a few minutes.

_I never really thought about it but this is sorta cool. I mean how many 12 year olds can say that they met Master Yoda! Or that the Jed Council accepted their proposition! Most especially, that they met THE Anakin Skywalker!_

Eva was sitting in….well I guess you could call it her room. It was basically a small unused library. There wasn't much in it. Maybe 1 shelf of holobooks and a small mat. That was were Eva was right now, on the mat the she used for a bed. Master Yoda had offered her a room but she declined. They were at war, and they could certainly use every room available. Why waste one on her?

Eva remained there for several minutes until Obi-Wan caught sight of her.

"Eva, there you are. The Council wishes to see you."

"Why Master Kenobi?" she asked.

"I don't know. They would not tell me and it is not my place to question them."

"Yes Master Kenobi."

Eva stood up and straightened her robe before walking to the Jedi Council.

Eva had learned only a few paths through the Jedi Temple, since it wasn't around in her time. But she did know her way to the Jedi Council. She had been there enough times over the past five days.

"Council." , Greeted Eva kindly.

"Miss Skywalker." , Replied Master Windu.

Eva wasn't surprised. She knew that Yoda would inform the council of her…….'unusual heritage'.

"Please have a seat." He said gesturing to the seat in front of her.

She graciously accepted his offer. She suddenly realized that Anakin must be here. Representing Palpatine. _Oh no, he can't find out. Not yet._ She looked around and mentally sighed with relief, he wasn't here.

"Why are you here, "

"To stop something from happening."

"To stop what."

"I can't reveal that."

"Why"

"As many things as possible must stay the same in order to insure the safety of the future. Changing even one thing could result in my inexistence."

"Then answer what you can."

"Yes sir."

"Are you truly Young Skywalker's granddaughter."

"Yes."

"Where did you grow up?"

"On Yavin 4."

"Who sent you here?"

"My father."

"Why?"

"He meditated for weeks on the matter. He knew that something had to happen, and that I was going to cause it to happen. He just didn't know what. After 2 weeks of meditation he figured out how to time travel. On the 3rd week Master Yoda-" she glanced at the green Jedi Master. "-appeared to him. Telling him what to do."

"What change are you to bring about?"

"I cannot say."

Master Windu sighed, "You are excused."

Bowing her head Eva left.

"What do you think of the girl, Master Yoda?" asked Master Windu.

"Much like Young Skywalker, she is."

Master Windu nodded, "That's what I was afraid of."

**Day 6…………………………**

Eva sighed. She was taking Anakin's place with the Chancellor again. This time he had asked her to. He claimed he wanted to meditate…..Eva knew better, he was going to Padme's.

"So what skills have you practiced so far." Asked Palpatine.

"Only dueling and self-discipline, you know being calm all the time and trusting the force."

"Interesting."

Eva hoped he wouldn't realize she had lied. Well, actually she hadn't lied completely. She had practiced dueling and self-discipline but she had also practiced every other Jedi power.

_Let him think I'm weak._

She pushed a strand of hair from her face. Most of it was tied with a ribbon, but a few strands had escaped here and there. _Tomorrow is the day. The day everything is going to change._

"What are you thinking about, Eva." , Asked the Chancellor.

"Oh…" , she paused , "…I was thinking about our conversation from last time."

"Ahhh…yes the corrupt Jedi order. "

"I think you are wrong. The Jedi are good people."

"They are lies, Eva. They can't give you what I can." He whispered his breath right on her shoulder.

"What can you give me?"

"Everything. What do you want Eva. "

"A speeder?"

"Done."

"That building over there." , she pointed out the window.

"Done."

"Yavin?"

"All of them."

"Impossible."

"Don't you understand Eva." , he whispered menacingly. "I'm all powerful. I can have anything I want."

"The senate only gave you temporary control."

Palpatine laughed, a cold, dry laugh.

"Do you think the Senate could control me?"

"What?"

"I am Darth Siduos." He said spreading his arms out.


	3. To Love

Chapter 2- To Love

Love is more than a candle.

Love can ignite the stars.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Day 3…………………………………………..**

Padme looked out the window.

"That's her." Said Anakin angrily pointing out the window.

Padme chuckled softly.

"You must be mistaken Ani, she is only a little girl."

"No that's her."

"Ani, how can you be so bothered by a little girl's comments."

"She's not that little. Maybe as old as you were when you were queen."

Padme chuckled again.

"Ani." She said kissing him on the cheek, "Please get some rest. I am going to sleep. Good Night."

"Good Night."

She walked solemnly. She had only four days until the first Empire Day. Unless she succeeded all that she saw around her would be gone, and she would probably gone too.

She felt the anger rising inside her.

_You have his temper_, it was her Dad's voice again.

Sighing she calmed herself.

Quickening her pace she turned towards the Jedi Council's room.

She stood in the doorway.

"Master Yoda, Master Windu. I ask but a moment of your time."

"Of course." , Answered Windu.

She stepped into the large room.

"I have a proposition."

"And what might it be."

"Well Masters is love not a strong thing. Second perhaps, I dare say, to the force."

"That is what the ancient Jedi have claimed."

"Then why forbid it to the Jedi."

"It would create attachments. Fear of losing those they love."

"Of I may be so bold, the Sith draw power from hatred. It merely makes sense that Jedi's grow stronger through love. And it wouldn't create attachments in Jedi. Not if trained correctly. If trained to love and to see the loss of those they love as another step of life then perhaps the bar on it may be removed."

"Perhaps."

"My proposition is that."

"We will think it over. We may come to a decision in a week."

"Thank you Masters. Please do not delay on this matter."

She bowed her head politely then left.

"What do you think of the proposition Master Yoda." Asked Master Windu after she had left.

"Young she is. Wise, as well. Forbidding love.The way of the ancient Jedi it is. But changing the times are. Different are things now. Perhaps instated it will be."

"Yes Master Yoda."

Anakin stood up and left the council room. He had not stated his opinion on the matter, he was only permitted to state Palpatine's.

But what had the Eva girl been up to. Did she love someone? Or did she really view it as a wise decision. He decided to ask her himself.

"Eva." He called to her.

'What is it Anakin." She asked kindly as if he had never yelled at her.

"Why do you want Jedi to love?" He asked.

"Because it is a wise decision and can possibly strengthen the Jedi."

"Sure and I'm the Supreme Chancellor." He said sarcastically.

"There is someone you love isn't there." He asked her.

"Yes."

"Aha I knew it. Who is it?"

"Whom do I love? My family."

"Oh…You are permitted to love them. "

"I never said I wasn't you asked whom I loved."

"You know what I meant."

"I do?"

"Arghh are you always this stubborn."

"I get it from my Grandfather."

With that she turned and left.

**Day 4…………………………………………………………**

Eva sat silently awed by the sparring Jedi.

They were practicing and she could tell they had known each other for a long time. They knew what the other was going to do. They could time each other's moves. They were the same person.

Twenty minutes later they finished. She handed them each some water.

"Good job guys."

"Thanks." Replied Obi-Wan

"I'm going to meditate."

"And I must attend to Palpatine."

"No, Anakin we need your help here." Said Obi-Wan firmly.

"Let me attend to Palpatine Master Kenobi. I'm sure he won't mind for one day." Said Eva.

"Alright, Anakin we must talk."

Eva left them alone and headed for the Chancellors office.

"And you are." Asked the Chancellor surprised.

"Eva, sir. Anakin was occupied today. I was sent instead."

"OK have a seat over there."

She did as told.

Palpatine went about doing his job.

"So you're a Jedi" he asked her after awhile.

"No, sir training to be one."

"Pity, the Jedi are so corrupt. You seem too kind to be one of them."

"Corrupt, sir?"

"All the Jedi care about is power."

"Yes, and they never wish to pass on that power. My Master won't let me attempt the trials. He doesn't want me to be a Jedi." She said bitterly.

"I sense that you are a strong Jedi. But you do seem to have much to learn."

"I must be going sir."

"Right then. Think about what I said."

"Yes, sir"

**Day 5……………………**

Eva walked along, buried deep in her thoughts yet again. She was so preoccupied that she barely noticed the woman walking towards her until…

"Ow!"

"Oh, I am so sorry Senator I was thinking."

"It's alright." Replied Padme. She looked at the girl.

"You're the one Anakin is angry with." She said.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm sorry about that as well."

"Don't worry about it dear. He just has a quick temper."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Miss Amidala." Called a woman down the street.

"Oh excuse me I must be going." Said Padme before scampering off.

"It's Mrs.Skywalker." whispered Eva.

Sighing she continued her shopping.

"Ahh young Eva. The council has made their decision concerning you proposition. And I must say they did so rather quickly." Said Obi-Wan. 'Come let us go see what their decision is."

Nodding Eva followed Obi-Wan to the Jedi temple.

"A decision, we have made."

The Jedi in the room nodded in agreement.

"Love, we shall let Jedi. But consent from the council, they must have."

Eva bowed her head and left.

Anakin once again went after her.

"You still won;t tell me what that was about." Asked Anakin.

"I thought I did 2 days ago."

"I meant the truth this time."

"It was the truth."

"No it wasn't." he yelled.

"Anakin! Calm down. "

"I will when you tell me what that was about."

"Fine! I love this guy…….he looks sorta like you actually."

Ok second chapter. I had to repost the story. This chapter continues into the next post.

PLEASE REVIEW.

You could just say I read your story, in your review. I just wanna know if anyone has read it lol.

Chapter 2-To Love-Continued

_Finally, I'm alone. _

Eva hadn't had a time for peace in 12 days. Her preparation for this mission had sped up in the week before she left and she had no spare moment. After arriving she had spent every second to planning. Now, finally, she could rest for a few minutes.

_I never really thought about it but this is sorta cool. I mean how many 12 year olds can say that they met Master Yoda! Or that the Jed Council accepted their proposition! Most especially, that they met THE Anakin Skywalker!_

Eva was sitting in….well I guess you could call it her room. It was basically a small unused library. There wasn't much in it. Maybe 1 shelf of holobooks and a small mat. That was were Eva was right now, on the mat the she used for a bed. Master Yoda had offered her a room but she declined. They were at war, and they could certainly use every room available. Why waste one on her?

Eva remained there for several minutes until Obi-Wan caught sight of her.

"Eva, there you are. The Council wishes to see you."

"Why Master Kenobi?" she asked.

"I don't know. They would not tell me and it is not my place to question them."

"Yes Master Kenobi."

Eva stood up and straightened her robe before walking to the Jedi Council.

Eva had learned only a few paths through the Jedi Temple, since it wasn't around in her time. But she did know her way to the Jedi Council. She had been there enough times over the past five days.

"Council." , Greeted Eva kindly.

"Miss Skywalker." , Replied Master Windu.

Eva wasn't surprised. She knew that Yoda would inform the council of her…….'unusual heritage'.

"Please have a seat." He said gesturing to the seat in front of her.

She graciously accepted his offer. She suddenly realized that Anakin must be here. Representing Palpatine. _Oh no, he can't find out. Not yet._ She looked around and mentally sighed with relief, he wasn't here.

"Why are you here, "

"To stop something from happening."

"To stop what."

"I can't reveal that."

"Why"

"As many things as possible must stay the same in order to insure the safety of the future. Changing even one thing could result in my inexistence."

"Then answer what you can."

"Yes sir."

"Are you truly Young Skywalker's granddaughter."

"Yes."

"Where did you grow up?"

"On Yavin 4."

"Who sent you here?"

"My father."

"Why?"

"He meditated for weeks on the matter. He knew that something had to happen, and that I was going to cause it to happen. He just didn't know what. After 2 weeks of meditation he figured out how to time travel. On the 3rd week Master Yoda-" she glanced at the green Jedi Master. "-appeared to him. Telling him what to do."

"What change are you to bring about?"

"I cannot say."

Master Windu sighed, "You are excused."

Bowing her head Eva left.

"What do you think of the girl, Master Yoda?" asked Master Windu.

"Much like Young Skywalker, she is."

Master Windu nodded, "That's what I was afraid of."

Eva sighed. She was taking Anakin's place with the Chancellor again. This time he had asked her to. He claimed he wanted to meditate…..Eva knew better, he was going to Padme's.

"So what skills have you practiced so far." Asked Palpatine.

"Only dueling and self-discipline, you know being calm all the time and trusting the force."

"Interesting."

Eva hoped he wouldn't realize she had lied. Well, actually she hadn't lied completely. She had practiced dueling and self-discipline but she had also practiced every other Jedi power.

_Let him think I'm weak._


	4. To Choose

**Chapter 4- To Choose **

_"It is our choices that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

"No…no…" she mumbled backing away in mock surprise. "I should kill you.!" She screamed.

'Why? Because of a difference of view? That is what is wrong with the Jedi…they want to take me from you Eva……"

"I...i…I…" she ran from the room. She kept running until she made it to the Jedi temple. Even then she only slowed down since she was out of breath.

"M..M..Master Windu." She gasped when she caught sight of the man. She was leaning desperately against the wall and she looked as if she were about to pass out.

"Skywalk---Eva…What is it?" he asked leading her to a chair.

"Obi-Wan.", she breathed quickly, "Where is Obi-Wan?"

"He is fighting General Greivous."

"Pro..Promise me it'll be an arrest. Promise me you won't hurt him."

'Hurt who Eva?"

And in 9 simple words, she told him.

"Wait here Eva."

And so she did.

After awhile Anakin burst into the room where Eva was pacing.

"What did you do." He screamed.

"What are you talking about." , she asked on the verge of tears from frustration and worry.

"What did Palpatine tell you?"

"That he was……… Darth Siduos."

Anakin began pacing the room much like Eva had done moments before.

"Skywalker." Called Master Windu. Eva knew he was calling Anakin, Master Windu, or any of the Masters for that matter, ever called her Skywalker

Anakin gave a slight groan out of frustration before taking off.

Eva slumped back into her chair and drifted off to a troubled sleep.

"_Eva" he said kindly a small smile on his lips._

"_I'll be alright, I promise." She said defiantly trying to act responsible and 'grown-up'_

"_I know." He whispered hugging her tightly._

_Eva took the black silk ribbon from her wrist and tied her hair back._

"_I'll change things Dad. I love you."_

"_I love you too Hon."_

_Eva glanced at the several people surrounding her._

"_May the force be with all of you."_

"_May the force be with you Eva." Called the group_

Eva awoke suddenly. It took her a moment before she realized where she was. Suddenly memories came rushing back to her. She squinted, look out the window.

_It's late afternoon. What happened?_

Tired, Eva stood and stumbled out the door. The halls were eerily quite. Finally she came upon a familiar face.

"Master Kenobi." She called.

"Eva." He walked toward her and supported her with his shoulder.

'Wh…What happened last night" , she asked

"He got away." , Answered Obi-Wan sullenly.

"Oh" was her only reply.

She walked off to her "room". She undid the messy bun that she had put her hair up in the morning before. Tying her ribbon around her wrist she sighed remembering last night's dream. It was what had happened right before she had left.

That day seemed so long ago.

The rest of the afternoon was a rush of activities as the Council tried to make sense of last night's events.

When evening came Eva set purposefully to Palpatine's office. She just had to see it one more time.

The seen that met her eyes startled her.

"Palpatine." She whispered.

"I hoped you would return."

Eva remained silent.

"Join me…" he whispered coldly.

Eva walked towards him.

"Leave your light saber. You will get a new one", he instructed her.

She complied with his orders and then walked right in front of him.

"Kneel."

She did as told.

"Do you wish to become my apprentice in the dark ways of the force, one day becoming a sith?" He asked her waiting for her predictable answer.

She didn't stumble in her words. Nor did she stutter. Staring Darth Siduos straight in the eye she answered him. There was no hesitation in her voice.


	5. To Fight

**Chapter 5- To Fight**

"_Fight for what you believe in with all your heart."_

"No"

Startled Darth Siduos ignited his light saber.

"Then die."

Summoning her own saber Eva managed to block his blow just in time. Stumbling to her feet she continued to battle the Sith Master,

"The Dark Side is the only true power."

"Power, hah. You claim to be all powerful yet you failed to realize that I had been lying to you all this time." She asked bitterly jumping onto a high platform as the sith's saber passed right through were her feet and stood moments before.

Angry Darth Siduos sliced forcefully at the girl. Eva managing to block each attack.

_Anakin. Obi-Wan. Anyone_

She wouldn't be able to defend herself against the Sith for long.

The hum of the light sabers was distant to Eva as she called desperately into the force for help.

The clash of the sabers continued on, red against blue. Back and forth, back and forth.

Suddenly Palpatine swiped at her feet, startling her. Taken by surprise, Eva lost her balance causing Darth Siduos to knock her saber far from her hand.

Eva tried to summon her saber. The sith lowered his.

"You are foolish young one."

Eva screamed as a jolt of force-lightning hit her before she could summon her saber.

She writhed in agony biting her lip to stop the screams that desperately tried to escape her mouth.

_Don't scream. It'll only make him happier._

The young girl grasped for anything. Anything to stop the pain, anything to hold on to.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as she detached her mind from her body. Letting her mind drift far away. Letting her mind drift home.

_Be strong Eva. _

"Dad?", she gasped deliriously.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_He sat suddenly up in bed._

"_What is it, Hun." Asked Mara._

"_It's Eva."_

"_Eva!" his wife sat straight up next to him. "What's happened to her?_

"_I don't know." Luke didn't like to lie to his wife but telling her the truth would've frightened her. He had known what was wrong. Eva was in pain._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Her mind came rushing back to her as another jolt of pain hit her frail body. She let a scream escape her lips.

_I failed._

Relief came when to figures burst the door open. But the relief did not last for long as the Sith gathered himself again and sent another wave of force lightning at her. She looked at her surroundings. The bleak walls surrounded her. The icy cold marble floor beneath her body reflected her image.

Suddenly the pain stopped. Eva slumped forward, her head resting on the inside of her elbow, as she lay face down on the floor. Her blonde hair resting on the black marble. A man ran to her.

"Dad!." She rasped but her voice was no more then a whisper.

"Eva..." he said quietly, not hearing her whisper.

He checked for a pulse. It was weak, but it was there.

_Dad? Is that you? _She raised her head and looked at the man. _No it isn't dad. Who was it? He looks sorta like dad._

Too tired to keep her head up she slumped back down.

"Anakin, a bit of help over here." Called the other man.

_Anakin. Yes that's right. _

…………………………………………………………………_Flashback_…………………………………………………………………

"_Anakin. Obi-Wan. Anyone." Obi-Wan sat up startled. Who had called him._

_The voice came again calling him and Anakin._

"_Who's voice is that" he thought._

"_Eva!"_

_He turned to his friend, Anakin._

"_Ani, get up now." He yelled._

_Anakin did as instructed._

"_What is it?" he asked._

"_Eva. She's in trouble."_

"_So what?"_

"_Ani, She called for us. We have to help her."_

"_So, she's never done anything for us."_

"_Ani, it is your duty as a Jedi."_

"_She can handle her own problems."_

"_Skywalker, she asked for your help. You can't let her die she's your-" Master Windu had been standing in the door way and he stopped before adding the final word._

'_She's my what?"_

"_Granddaughter."_

_Anakin laughed._

"_That's impossible I would've had to had kids the day I was born."_

"_She's from the future Skywalker."_

"_What!"_

"_She came back to save you. It is only right that you save her."_

_Anakin nodded in shock._

"_Let's go Anakin." Said Obi-Wan._

…………………………………………………………_End Flashback…………………………………………………………………_

"Stay here." Whispered Anakin.

_Oh sure. I'm very capable of just walking away._

Anakin ran to Obi-Wan's side, light saber ignited.

The two Jedi fought the Sith with all their might. And they were winning.

Suddenly Palpatine jumped onto a platform and jumped out of a low window.

Anakin and Obi-Wan ran after him but were to late.

"Go get Eva." Commanded Obi-Wan.

Anakin ran to the girl's side and picked her up with ease. He cradled her in his arms.

'Let's Go." Said Obi-Wan clutching Eva's light saber.

The Jedi hurried out of the building and back to the Jedi temple. Anakin laid Eva carefully on a bed.

"Will she be alright doctor." Asked Anakin.

"She should be fine. She might be weak for several days though.

Anakin nodded.

_Where am I. _Eva tried to sit up but couldn't.

"Here let me help you." Said Anakin.

"Thank You."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So you're my…I'm your…We're" said Anakin.

Eva laughed nervously.

"So they told you."

"Yeah, Master Windu did."

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Uhh about noon, you've been asleep for15 hours."

"Sorry."

"For what."

"I should've been awake earlier."

Anakin laughed.

"Awake earlier? The doctor said you should be a sleep for 2 days at least."

"I still shouldn't have slept that long. What if you needed my help here."

"Calm down Eva. You were hit with some nasty force lightning I've seen more experienced Jedis sleep later then you did after being hit with that."

Eva nodded. She jumped off the bed and grabbed Anakin's hand. She stumbled slightly but remained standing.

"Come on." She said.

"Sit down." He commanded.

'Why?"

"Because I said so."

"And what gives you the power to tell me what to do." She asked defiantly.

"Not much I guess…Oh wait there is that thing about me being your grandfather and all."

"You're not my grandpa yet, 'cause technically I don't exist yet. "

"Sit down anyway." He said.

She sat own the bed as told.

"Where did you wanna go anyway?" he asked.

"I need to practice my dueling. I can't let what happened yesterday happen again."

"What did happen yesterday." Asked Obi-Wan who had just walked in.

"He knocked my light saber out of my hand and then hit me with the lightning."

"But why did you go back. What happened between when you got there and when you got shocked with lightning?"

"Oh. I knew he would be there. So I went back. He wanted me to join the dark side. I needed time to come up with a plan so I led him on. I let him think I was going to join him. Right when he asked if I wanted to be his apprentice I said no. Of course he was angry. We went on fighting for several minutes. I guess telling him I had lied to him since the day I met him didn't help his anger but… Anyways I stumbled and lost my light saber. That's when the force lightning came."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Lied to him?"

"Yeah, I made it sound like I was angry at the order, and that I hadn't trained as a Jedi too much."

"Oh."

"Master Kenobi, Skywalker Palpatine has been spotted on. Come quickly." Said Master Windu running into the room.

"You'll be alright?" he asked Eva.

"Yeah, My dueling may be a bit rusty but you'll be there too." Said Eva standing up.

"What! You are not coming."

"Fine, I guess I could always sneak into the hangar and fly myself and then find Palpatine by myself." She said sighing, a small smile on her lips.

"Fine you can come but if you feel tired then you have to stay in the ship."

"Ok."

The three headed to the hangar. They shortly arrived.

"We're gonna have to split up." Declared Eva.

"No, you're too weak."

"I'll be fine. I call you if I need help."

"Fine but I don't like it." Sighed Anakin.

"I'll go right." Said Eva.

"I'll go left."

"I guess I'll go forward." Muttered Anakin.

The Jedi headed off in their different directions.

_I don't like this place. _

Eva stalked along the path.

_I really don't like this place_

She looked up at the man before here.

"We meet again." He spat.

"I suppose so." She said calmly back.

_Anakin. Obi-Wan. I found him._

"I will accept your surrender." She said.

"Hah, you're just like that idiot Obi-Wan."

"Fine." She replied taking the black ribbon from her wrist and tying her hair back.

Palpatine ignited his light saber. Eva calmly ignited hers.

Darth Siduos attacked first, Eva managing to block it.

_Where are you? _Asked Anakin.

_Look for light sabers._

The sith lunged at Eva startling her and causing her to do a back flip over his head.

"You could still join me."

"No!"

Eva stumbled away from Darth Siduos hiding behind inside a small structure. She tried to clear her mind. But her thoughts kept going back to Anakin.

"You can't hide forever."

Eva remained silent.

"Your feelings for your friends are strong. Especially for……your grandfather. So Anakin is your grandfather. If you don't join the dark side then perhaps he will."

"No!" she screamed rushing from her hiding spot.

"Good…good let the anger flow through you."

"No." she jumped atop the structure she had hidden in and lowered her weapon.

_Anakin you better get your butt here now!_

"No problem." He yelled jumping into the battle.

"Where's Obi-Wan?"

"Right here." Said Obi-Wan right on cue.

The three of them fought skillfully against the lone sith

"Eva look out." Called Anakin.

But it was too late. Darth Siduos' red blade swung down.

"Eva." Screamed Anakin.

A small cry escaped Eva's lips as she winced in pain.

_I'm Ok. It was just my hand._

_Are you sure you're alright._

_Yeah. I'm officially a Skywalker now I guess?_

_Hmmm…?_

_I'll explain later._

Obi-Wan struck at the sith's feet while Anakin struck at his head. Unsure of which way to go Darth Siduos jumped to the side forgetting about the lava. He screamed in agony as his robes were engulfed in flame.

Eva turned from the sight. That was not something she wanted to see.

She lowered her light saber, as did the other two.

"Come on let's go."

Eva nodded following Obi-Wan.

They quickly made their way to the ship.

……………………/…………………/

AN: I forget where Obi-Wan fought Anakin so I just didn't put it in but that is where they are when Palpatine dies.

PLEASE REVIEW, PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE


	6. To Hope

**To Hope**

"Hope is the seed of liberation."

…………………………………………………………………….

Anakin finished bandaging Eva's arm.

"Well, as soon as I get a mechanical arm I really will be an official Skwalker." She stated.

"Yeah what did you mean by that earlier?"

'Oh, I just meant that most of my family members have lost a hand. You lost yours. I lost mine. And…my dad lost his."

"Oh."

Eva suddenly jumped up. "We have to get to Padme!"

"What?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Yeah, uhh this is probably a bad time to mention it but Padme she be going into labor soon."

"What!" this time it was Anakin.

"Yeah, umm Master Kenobi you know I'm his granddaughter, well uhhh Padme is my grandma."

"Well, this day just keeps getting better doesn't it." Remarked Obi-Wan sarcastically.

Eva closed her eyes waiting for them to land in the hangar which was several minutes away. She thought about home. She knew, even though they were 32 years apart her Dad could hear her if she concentrated hard enough.

**Dad?**

**Eva?**

**Dad thank goodness.**

**What's wrong?**

**Do you still have a mechanical arm. Me being here hasn't changed that right?**

**Yeah I still have it.**

**Anything different there?**

**Not much. I've had several memories I never had before pop into my head but…**

**Ok. Palpatine is gone. Is he gone there?**

**No. Maybe when you come back everything will change all at once.**

**Maybe.**

**What happened last night?**

**What?**

**You gave your mother and me quite a scare. I woke up because you were hurt.**

**Oh, blame Palpatine.**

**What happened.**

**Want the long or the short story?**

**Long please.**

**I went to his office the day after he revealed his real identity. He was there. He wanted me to join the dark side. I led him on long enough to make up a plan. But when he asked me if I wanted to be a sith and his apprentice I said no. He got angry. We fought. I need to train up on my light saber dueling by the way 'cause I stumbled and lost my saber. **

**I still don't get where the being hurt part is?**

**After I lost my saber he hit me with that force lightning stuff like he did to you. I'd called grandpa and Obi-Wan earlier they showed up about 10 minutes after he started attacking me with the force lightning. He finally stopped with the lightning whenever they arrived and he got away. I slept for 15 hours after that. I should've been up sooner.**

**I was only under it for maybe a minute and was extremely tired. I don't blame you.**

**Yeah. Oh by the way I'm officially a Skywalker.**

**Why's that? **

**I'm getting a mechanical hand. That's why I asked you about yours.**

**Why what happened?**

**Palpatine cut it off. Oh we're headed to see grandma. Your gonna be born soon.**

**Cool. How many kids can say they saw their Dad when he was a baby?**

**Not many I bet. I'll be home soon. Tell everybody I miss them.**

**I will. May the force be with you.**

**May the force be with you as well.**

Eva opened her eyes. They were landing now.

"I thought you fell asleep." Said Anakin.

"No, I was just talking to my dad."

"Oh. How are things there."

"Good. He was worried. He felt me get hurt last night."

"You mean the lightning?"

"Yeah. Palpatine did the same to him when he wouldn't join him. But…."

"But what."

"You stopped him. But I guess you can't now cause that never happened. I am so confused by this time travel stuff."

"Master Yoda can probably help you there."

"Yeah. Come on let's go see Padme." Said Eva running out of the ship.

"Wait up." Called Anakin rung after her.

Obi-Wan laughed at the sight before calmly walking to them.

"Come on we need to find Padme." Said Eva.

"Eva, wait."

"What is it Anakin?" she asked.

"In the future what did Padme die from." He asked sullenly.

Eva frowned, "A broken heart. Physically she was in perfect health. She just gave up."

Anakin nodded slowly. That wouldn't happen this time.

"Now come on." Squealed Eva resuming her happy demeanor.

The three made their way to Padme's home. Anakin typed in the code and walked in, the other 2 behind him. Startled Padme tried to cover her "condition".

"Don't worry about it, Hun." Said Anakin embracing her.

"Ani, how I've missed you." She whispered.

"I've missed you too. How are you feeling?"

"Not well. Its coming Ani."

Anakin nodded. "Let's get you in bed."

Eva and Obi-Wan sat on the couch. Eva nervously tapped her fingers on the stand next to her.

"Everything will be ok, Eva"

"And what if something goes wrong. If my dad isn't born I'm not born."

"I'm sure things will be fine. You just have to hope things will be alright."

"I can't hope." She muttered.

Eva stood about pacing the room.

Anakin helped Padme to her bed and called in her midwife.

Padme lay comfortably back on her pillow.

"And what if something goes wrong. If my dad isn't born I'm not born." A girls worried voice came through the door.

"What is she talking about, Ani"

"Who."

"The girl outside. She said something about if her dad isn't born she won't be born."

"Oh, I'll explain later."

"NO you don't Skywalker. You come over here and tell me the instant." She screamed.

"Hun, calm down someone in your condition sho-"

"MY CONDITION. YOU DID THIS TO ME." She screamed at him.

"Ok…uhh…so." Muttered Anakin startled.

"What did that girl mean?" she asked calming down.

"Well…uhh…here I'll let her explain" he muttered backing away to the door.

He hurried over to Eva.

"Help me." He whispered.

"What?"

"She's going crazy yelling at me and she was asking about why you were worried about your Dad being born and…"

"What? I'm not going in there." She muttered.

"Oh yes you are." Said Anakin pushing her to the door.

Once they were inside Anakin closed the door.

"Please explain to her what your relation to me is." Pleaded Anakin.

"Ok…well you know I've been at the Jedi temple lately right Ma'am."

"Yes."

"Well I wasn't trained there my father trained me."

"Ok."

"My father. His name is, Luke Skywalker."

"Skywalker? Like Ani."

"Yes."

"But why did you say that thing about your dad or something."

"Well, I was born about 32 years from now and my dad should be born soon."

"Oh. Who is his mother maybe I've met her."

"Oh…I'm sure you have. Her name is Padme Skywalker."

"You mean, I'm you, You're my…"

"Granddaughter." Eva smiled and turned to leave.

"Oh please stay." Said Padme.

"Umm…Alright." Eva took a seat next to Padme's bed. Anakin did the same on her other side.

Padme grasped each of their hands tightly before….

"Wahhh…Wahhh…Wahhhh"

"It's a girl."

Padme smiled, "Leia."

Padme grasped their hands again when….

"It's a boy."

There was no cry…

"Is he alrig-"

"Wahhh….Wahh…Wahhh…."

"He's fine." Said the midwife smiling.

Padme looked at Eva, "His name is Luke."

Eva smiled at her.

"You look a great Padme. Just keep in bed for a few days and you'll be find." Said the midwife.

"Thank you."

"I'll see you later _Grandma._" Said Eva hugging her.

"You come and visit me ok?" she said.

"I will. Bye Anakin." Eva laughed. "I don't think I could ever call you guys grandma and grandpa."

Eva walked over to the two babies. Picking her aunt up she cradled her softly and handed her too Padme. She turned back to the other crib. _Dad_. She picked him up carefully and handed him to Padme as well.

"They're great kids Padme."

Eva waved goodbye walking to the door.

"How are they?" asked Obi-Wan as Eva shut the door carefully.

"Mother and children are both fine. The kids have ten fingers and ten toes, I counted twice."

Obi-Wan smiled. "The council wishes to see you. They called while you were in there."

Eva nodded. "Let's go then."

The two Jedi walked joking and laughing as they went.

"Council." Greeted Eva.

The Jedi on the Council nodded.

Master Yoda looked at her, "Congratulate you we must."

"For what Master Yoda?"

"The Sith you defeated. Turn to the dark side you did not."

"Oh but Master Yoda I didn't…Anakin and Obi-Wan helped. I barely did anything...I"

"Faced the sith twice you did. Succeeded both times."

"I didn't succeed. The first time I stumbled if Obi-Wan and Anakin hadn't have showed up." Eva shuddered at the thought, "And the second time I lost my hand even with Anakin and Obi-Wan's help."

"Stumble, you may have but fall you did not. When faced with a decision, Dark side or Light, chose rightly you did."

Eva nodded.

"The help of 2 Jedis you may have had, but dueled with Darth Siduos you did. Without their help at that time. A Jedi you are not. Yet faced the sith courageously you did. A great Jedi you will one day make."

Eva nodded.

Master Windu spoke this time, "The Republic is holding a party in honor of you, Obi-Wan, and Anakin. Naturally they expect you to be there."

Eva nodded again.


	7. To Honor

**To Honor**

"Honor does not have to be defended."

"Rei will probably like to fix your hand. She should be waiting out side." Said Master Windu.

"Thank you council."

She bowed her head and left.

"Come with me please." Said a woman clad in a white gown.

Eva followed her to a white room and sat on the bed.

"Ok let's see Aha here this would be just fine for your hand." Said the woman showing Eva a very realistic looking mechanical arm.

"Now just lay back and relax. Do you want and pain medication."

Eva shook her head. She didn't want to be delirious for any amount of time. No, she would rely solely on the help of the force.

Laying back she closed her eyes.

A half an hour later Eva was sitting up on the bed stretching her mechanical arm.

_This is gonna take some getting used to._

"Thank you Rei." Said Eva heading out of the room.

_Now to find Master Yoda._

She quickly located the ancient Jedi master.

"Master Yoda." She said kindly.

"Ahh Eva something bothering you, there is."

"It is this time travel stuff."

"Hmmm…."

"Its just, will my whole family be changed when I go back."

"Changed they will not be."

"But why master Yoda?"

"Extra memories they may have. But the old memories, stay they will. The force's will it is. Repeat itself history will not. Not as long as remember history, people do. Old memories, keep the sith from rising it will. For a little while at least."

Eva nodded, "Thank You."

"Party, tonight. Get ready you should."

Eva nodded and left silently.

"You look wonderful." Commented Anakin upon seeing Eva.

"Thank you." She replied looking at herself in the mirror.

She was wearing a simple powder blue garden dress that cut off at the knee. It was nearly short sleeved, the sleeves where merely pieces of powder blue fabric on her shoulders. The bottom was ruffled and it tied back at her waist. Her shoulder length curly hair was down from her usual messy bun and lay freely over her shoulders.

She stared at her mechanical hand. She spread out her fingers and then clutched them tight in a fist.

"Ready to go?" she asked Anakin.

"Yep. Did you get your speech ready? "

"Speech?"

"Yeah for the award its stupid but they want you to read poetry or something."

"Ok I guess I'll recite a poem then." She muttered rolling her eyes.

"What about you Master Kenobi."

"Ready."

The group happily headed to the party and arrived several minutes later.

"Stand out here please." Instructed a man.

The three complied.

"And now for our guest of honor, Anakin Skywalker," Anakin was let through the large doors as he walked up the aisle to the main platform.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan entered the large room several steps behind Anakin.

"And last but not least…"

"What's your last name?" whispered the announcer

Eva thought quickly. Solo. No, the Solos would say they were related to her. Well they were, but not for a few decades. Uhh something unusual. Then it dawned on her...

"Hope." She whispered

"Eva Hope."

Eva smiled broadly and walked through the doors waving politely. After what seemed like an eternity she made it to the large platform in the center of the room.

An official looking man spoke into the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to hand Anakin Skywalker this medal in token of our appreciation."

He turned to Anakin and handed him a gold medal strung on a white band. Anakin nodded and put it around his neck

"I am happy to give Obi-Wan Kenobi this token of our appreciation as well."

He handed Obi-Wan the medal. Obi-Wan nodded politely and stepped to where Anakin was standing.

"And for young Eva Hope. I doubted that you wanted a medal, instead…" he brought out a small box and opened it slowly. Eva gasped at the sight. Inside the box was a simple silver ring.

"Thank you." She muttered stunned. She stepped to Obi-Wan's side. Anakin was nervously switching from one foot to another. Obi-Wan leaned his head over to him, "Go see her Anakin. We'll cover things here."

Anakin nodded and set off quietly to the door.

"Well it seems one of our guests had to leave early. Kenobi, would you like to make a speech to the crowd."

"I… well… I'm not prepared." He muttered.

"Don't worry Master Kenobi I'll do it." Said Eva.

"Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen Eva Hope!" said the man stepping to the side. "You have three minutes for a speech." He then whispered

Eva nervously walked up to the podium and stared at the crowd. _Ok quick thinking uhh what am I supposed to say._

"Thank you all for being here today. I suppose I'll recitea, well I guess it is a poem." Said Eva glancing at the crowd.

"The dark is generous." She paused, "its first gift is concealment. Our true faces lie beneath our skin. Our true hearts remain shadowed deeper still." She paused again, "But its greatest concealment lies not in protecting our secret truths but in hiding from us the truths of others."

Another pause, "The dark protects us from what we dare not know." Eva looked straight at the large crowd, "Its second gift is comforting illusion: the ease of gentle dreams in night's embrace. The beauty that imagination brings to what would repel in day's harsh light……..Its greatest comfort is that the dark is only temporary." She looked up again, "That night brings a new day…….Day is the illusion."

"Its third gift is light itself. As the days are defined by the nights that divide, as the stars are defined by the infinite black through which the wheel. The dark embraces the light and brings it forth from its own self." She looked up from the podium, "With every victory of the light, it is the dark that wins……The dark is generous, and it is patient. It is the dark that seeds cruelty into justice, that drips contempt into compassion, and that poisons love with grains of doubt."

"The dark can be patient because the slightest drop of rain will cause those seeds to sprout." She paused yet again, "The rain will come and the seeds will sprout. The seeds will sprout because the dark is the soil in which they grow, it is the cloud above them, and it waits behind the stars that give them light. The dark's patience is infinite: Eventually even stars burn out."

"The dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins. It always wins because it is everywhere. It is in the wood in your hearth. It is in the kettle on your fire. It is under your chair, and under your table, and under the sheets on your bed. Walk in the midday sun and the dark is with you, attached to the soles of your feet." She stopped to look at the crowd again, "The brightest light casts the darkest shadow. The dark is generous, and it is patient and it always wins- but in the heart of strength lies weakness: one lone candle is enough to hold it back."

Eva paused one last time for effect, "Love is more then a candle, Love can ignite the stars."

The crowd applauded as the man quieted them and asked, "Any questions for our two Jedi?"

"Oh, I'm not a Jedi." Murmured Eva, "I'm still training."

But the man did not hear. The audience called out questions, most of them were lost in the loud roar of the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please one at a time." Called the man.

"Master Kenobi what will become of the Republic now?"

"That is for the Senate to decide."

"Master Kenobi Senator Amidala was not at the last meeting of the Senate an hour ago. What do you know of this?"

"According to my sources Senator Amidala was unable to attend for health reasons though they were not life-threatening."

"Master Hope, how did the Council find that the Supreme Chancellor was Darth Siduos."

"Well, I am not a master. I'm still in training. I'm not even a Jedi yet. To answer your question the Council found out because he told me himself."

"What happened after he told you, Miss Hope?"

"I can not release all the information just yet but I can tell you that I left. When I returned the next day he was back and we dueled."

"Why did he disclose such information to you, Miss Hope?"

"He wanted me to join him. That is why we dueled."

"Master Kenobi what part did you play in this?"

"Eva here called for my help. So I went to her."

"Miss Hope, why did you call for help?"

"As I said earlier I am not a Jedi. I didn't think I could hold the Chancellor back for more then a few minutes. I was right."

"Master Kenobi, what has become of the Chancellor."

"He is most likely dead."

"Most likely?"

"Well when we---" Obi-Wan'sanswer was cut short when he had to turn and catch Eva.

"Eva…wake up…Eva" he called trying to shake her awake.

"Master Kenobi, what is wrong with Miss Hope." Asked a man.

"No more questions." He shot back.

"We need a transport." He said urgently.

Nobody moved.

"NOW!" he yelled.


	8. To Sleep

**To Sleep**

To achieve the impossible dream, try going to sleep.

"Eva." Came a man's concerned voice.

"Hmm?" replied Eva opening her eyes. _Why is everything so blurry?_

"Good your awake." It was the man's voice again. Eva turned her head to where the voice was coming from.

"Master Kenobi." she murmured dreamily. She tried to push herself up, but soon become over taken by waves of dizziness.

"Just lay down Eva." said Obi-Wan walking over to her.

"Why am I so dizzy." she asked.

"Eva, what do you remember last?"

"The…the party. I was dizzy."

"Ok…ok that's good. Just lay down for now. The droid said that you fainted, probably due to too much excitement combined with the force lightning."

Eva nodded, but she wasn't really listening, "Where's Anakin?"

"I'm over here."

Eva turned her head and saw Anakin standing on the other side of her.

"How is Padme?"

"She's fine, how are you though. I heard that you fainted."

"Yeah…"

Eva looked around the room that she was in. White walls, a white bed, white sheets, a white bench…the list went on.

"I think I've spent too much time in the hospital this week." She muttered.

"The healing droid demanded that you stay here for another week-" started Anakin.

"A whole week." She yelled sitting up despite her dizziness.

"_But _I convinced her to let you stay with Padme and me for the week."

Eva shook her head," I don't want to burden you I'll be fine here."

"You wouldn't, Eva. But, if you are worried that you might burden me then you can help with your father and Aunt."

Eva smiled, "Alright."

"Good you can have the main bedroom and Padme and I will take the guest bedroom."

"Anakin, there is a reason they call it a guest bedroom. It's for _guests. _You keep the main bedroom."

"Fine. The medical droid insisted that you take the hover chair."

"I can walk. I'll be fine."

"You are going in the hover chair."

"But…"

"Anakin is right Eva. Now come along." Said Obi-Wan.

She sighed with defeat and sat in the hover chair.

"I feel like Master Yoda." She muttered as they walked(hovered) the short distance to the hangar.

Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Eva, what are they like." Asked Anakin.

"Who?" she asked.

"Luke and Leia."

"Oh. My dad looks like you. He is just as stubborn and just as good a pilot. He's very serious sometimes but other times he seems like a little kid, he's a great Jedi. And Aunt Leia is just like Padme, strong-willed, independent. She's a Jedi too, but not as good as Dad." Eva smiled at the thought of her two relatives.

Anakin smiled too and helped Eva onto the speeder. They whirled past a thousand other speeders.

"Are you sure he has license." She whispered to Obi-Wan as the sharply turned past another corner.

"No." whispered Obi-Wan back. Eva smiled as they arrived at their destination.

"Can't I walk into the apartment?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

Eva huffed in frustration and sat in the hover chair, pouting. Within thirty seconds they were inside the apartment. No sooner had Anakin set foot on the carpet did Eva jumped out of the hover chair.

'Hah I'm in the apartment now. I don't have to use that _thing_." Exclaimed Eva triumphantly.

"Your room is over there. It has a bed, a desk, and some paper so you should be fine for the week."

"Yup. Where's Padme?"

"I don't know…" he said.

"Can you find out." Said Eva making it sound more like a command then a question.

"Padme…" called Anakin gently

"Over here in the nursery." She called back sweetly.

"Anakin, I'm going back to the temple." Said Obi-Wan

"Alright. I'll be there later."

"And feel better Eva." Said Obi-Wan patting Eva on the back.

"I will."

Obi-Wan turned and headed back to the hangar as Eva and Anakin made their way to the nursery, just across the hall from Eva's room.

Eva smiled at Padme who sat in a rocking chair trying to calm a wailing Luke .Leia lay in the cradle across the room.

"If you guys don't need my help I'm gonna go to my room." muttered Eva, knowing that Padme and Anakin would want some time alone. Anakin was too busy holding Luke to hear her. Silently Eva slipped out the door.

Once inside her temporary room she slumped onto her bed exhausted. She took a quick look at her surroundings ---lavender walls, a huge window surrounded by lavender curtains, and her bedspread, which was lavender as well --- before drifting off to sleep.

Eva slept through Anakin's nervous pacing through the living room, and through the wails of the twins across the hall.

"WAHHHH!"

Eva sat up suddenly in bed and squinted when she noticed the bright sunlight seeping through her curtains.

"WAHHHH!"

Eva got up from her bed and walked into the hall. She noticed Anakin asleep on the couch and decided not to wake him or Padme, whom she assumed was still sleeping.

Quietly she tiptoed to the nursery.

**Eva. **came her Dad's voice

**Do you ever close your mouth. **

**Excuse me.**

**Not you, well, you, but not you. Arghh. I wasn't really talking about you, I meant the baby you. You won't stop crying and I think Padme just fed you and you don't need changed.**

**Oh Ok.**

**Anyways how are things there.**

**Good. How 'bout where you are.**

**Good. I have to stay for a week. Then I will be home…I hope.**

**Good.**

**You know you have a really big head.**

**What!**

**Your head. It's extremely large. I mean you have this tiny body and then this humongous head.**

**Well your head wasn't exactly small when you were a baby.**

**Yeah right I've seen holographs of me as a baby.**

**Well at least my head is not big anymore.**

**If you say so…**

**What's that supposed to mean.**

**Nothing.**

**I bet Aunt Leia has a big head too.**

**Actually her head is normal size**

Luke chuckled.

**May the force be with you, Eva.**

**May the force be with you, Dad.**

Eva laughed softly and carefully cradled Luke in her arms.

"Shhhh…."

She sat in the chair and gently rocked back and forth, attempting to soothe the infant's cries.

She softly cooed a lullaby, h

"Sleep, small child, and peace attend thee,  
All through the night;  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night;  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loving vigil keeping,  
All through the night.

While the moon her watch is keeping,  
All through the night;  
While the weary world is sleeping,  
All through the night;  
O'er thy spirit gently stealing,  
Visions of delight revealing,  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling,  
All through the night."

The baby's cries softened as it drifted back to sleep. Carefully, as not to wake him, Eva stood up

"Shh..." she called as she turned around.

Eva nearly jumped but did not want to wake the sleeping infant in her arms.

"How long have you been there?" She asked Anakin who was standing in the doorway.

"Awhile. What were you singing?" he replied.

"Oh" she muttered gently leaning over to place Luke in his crib. "Just a lullaby that my Dad used to sing to me."

"Oh"

"What is it?" she asked, knowing that something was wrong.

"I have to meet with the Council."

"Why?"

"They have to decide whether or not I will be kicked out of the order."

"Oh I'm sure everything will be alright."

"I just don't know..." ,He muttered walking over to Leia's crib and gently brushing his finger over the baby's cheek, "…would you go. Maybe since you're from the future you could help."

"I will go…but you will defend yourself. I will watch and listen and give my input when asked. Ok?"

Anakin nodded his head.

"And I am not taking the hover chair."

"Fine, but you can't tell the medical droid."

"Fine."

"We can leave as soon as write a note for Padme. I don't want her to worry about me."

Eva nodded and walked to the hangar. Anakin joined her a few minutes later. They soon arrived at the Jedi Temple.

AN: Ok sorry for the lack of update for awhile its the end of the school year and everything is sorta hectic. Anyways This story is gonna be over soon(I think...actually I don't know), well when it is over I was wondering if anyone wanted to read a prequel or sequel to this? I know what happened before this and what happens after so...just let me know when tthe story is over if you want any prequels or sequels.


	9. To Risk

To Flee

If you don't risk anything you risk even more.

/\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\

"Skywalker, you went against Jedi code."

_A little help please, Eva_ mumbled Anakin through the force.

_You got yourself into this mess _replied Eva

_And if I hadn't then you wouldn't exist_

_I said I would give my input when asked._

_Well I'm asking you._

Eva sighed and stood up. She thought quickly, but had no idea how to defend Anakin.

She took a deep breath and then spoke, "Council, Anakin didn't completely go against Jedi Code."

"Why is that." Asked Master Windu.

"Several days ago you instated an amendment to the Jedi Code stating that Jedi could love."

"Treat every case differently we said we would. Permission Jedi must have. Special training since childhood they must have."

"I understand that sir. Could you not give that training to Anakin now?"

"You expect us to ignore his direct disregard to the Jedi Code."

"I am not asking you to ignore it, nor am I asking you to place Anakin out of the order." She said wringing her hands.

"Then what are you suggesting."

"I do not completely understand how your order works…but from what I understand ignoring it or kicking him from the order are the only two options you are presenting."

"You don't sound like you mean that. Somehow you feel there is another option."

"I know there is another option. I just don't know what it is at the moment. All I ask is you listen to my opinion."

"Speak quickly then."

"In my time Jedi are permitted to love. I suppose that is obvious seeing that I exist. We do not condemn people for their mistakes. My mother is perfect example of that. She was an assassin for Palpatine…yet my father, the leader of the new Jedi order, married her. We do not take Jedi as infants, instead anyone can come to the Jedi order regardless of age. They have attachments. Many of them are already married with children…yet the Jedi who have joined the ranks of the dark side rarely had attachments. I do not want you to change the order…not yet. Not for a few decades, but please based on the philosophy of the future Jedi order allow a slight exception."

"If we allow one exception then Jedi will be using it as an excuse to not follow the code."

"Then what you are just going to kick Anakin from the Order?" Eva paused to calm herself and then turned to Anakin. She met his gaze and then turned back to the Council.

"Council, please excuse Anakin for a moment. I do not want him to hear my next comment."

Master Windu looked at her questioningly.

"Please." She said weakly

"Fine. Skywalker you are excused."

Anakin sighed and walked quietly out the door.

Eva began pacing the small room, but never took her eyes of the council members seated in front of her, "Council, please think. You have already trained Anakin. Kicking him from the order could cause him to become so upset that he would turn on all Jedi…like he did before I came back." ,She stopped pacing and stared at the Council, " I could not, no I will not let anybody destroy the Jedi. The stories that I heard of Darth Vader…the man Anakin could have become… are terrible. My relatives rarely speak of Vader…they only speak of Anakin."

"If your relatives rarely speak of him, how do you know so much."

"I tend to listen when we talk about my Grandfather in history class."

"The fact that he could do those things is exactly why we don't want him in the Order. Who is to say that he wouldn't do some of those things sometime in the future."

"For the moment I am here to sway him to the light. Although I admit I am not the best one for this job."

"Exactly, what happens when you leave?"

"I have a plan for that."

"How do you know it will work."

"I don't"

"What are you asking of us."

"What is the next thing, other then kicking him from the order, that could be done for not following the Code."

"Demotion."

"Then demote him to a Padawan."

"He won't like that."

"I never said he would like it."

"Alright we will demote him to a Padawan. But we still have to decide what to do with his wife and children."

"Give me a few days to figure that out…I think I have a plan."

"Fine. Bring Skywalker back in."

Anakin walked through the door yet again and glanced at Eva. She merely stared at the floor…knowing that Anakin wouldn't like the verdict. She only hoped he realized it was better then being sent out from the Order.

"Anakin Skywalker. We have come to a decision."

Anakin winced ready for Master Windu to tell him that he was out of the order.

"You are not kicked from the order."

Anakin let out a sigh of relief. But his happiness was short lived when Master Windu spoke again.

"Instead you are demoted to Padawan."

It took all of his self-control not to lash out at the Jedi Master, knowing it would make things worse. Burying his anger he nodded.

"Thank You Council."

"You are excused, Skywalkers."

The two left the Council room silently. Once they were in the hall Anakin turned to her,

"How could they demote me?"

"Would you rather be out of the order?"

"No…but…"

"But you still don't like it. I know. Anakin you are going to have to work really hard to gain the Council's trust. Just accept their judgment…its easier that way."

Anakin didn't respond, he merely kept walking to the hangar.

Eva didn't want to bother him and remained silent as well. She breathed in the putrid city air as she got into the speeder. She braced herself for Anakin's sharp turns and stared straight ahead, lost in her thoughts.

"I still can't believe they demoted me." Muttered Anakin.

"I asked them too."

"What?" cried Anakin pulling in to the nearest hangar.

"I asked them to do anything but kicking you from the order."

"So this is your fault. " he exclaimed angrily.

"I didn't want you kicked from the order." She yelled back.

"So being demoted is much better."

"Yes it is." Eva scrambled out of the speeder.

"Go home." She said almost angrily, "Go home I'll take a transport back to the temple."

Bewildered Anakin drove off silently. Eva sighed and sat down on the nearest bench to wait for the next public transport. She didn't expect Anakin to actually leave. She closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eva" called a familiar voice.

"Hmm?" she mumbled groggily sitting up. The air was stale and musky. She looked around. In the corner lay one lone cot. Above it was a small window. Cob webs covered every corner. She noticed Obi-Wan sitting several feet in front of her. She franticly searched her side…good her light saber was still there.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"No idea. Somewhere on Geonosis I think. Eva…Palpatine's alive."

"Oh how great. I suppose he is behind all of th-" Eva was cut off by the loud creaking of the door that led to their small cell. A tall man was thrown into the room, then the door was locked behind him.

"Anakin what in the world are you doing here?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Trying to rescue you, Master"

"Wow, great job your doing." Muttered Obi-Wan sarcastically.

"Sorry, Master." Mumbled Anakin.

"It's quite alright. Now lets see if we can't find a way out of here."

"Well that door is made out of wood not metal…we could get out that way but…"Eva paused.

"It's too easy." All three said together.

"They probably have people guarding it heavily…ready for us to 'escape'" muttered Anakin.

"Or they knew we'd think it would be too easy and would look ofr another way out, so they have the other way guarded heavily. Either way we chance being caught." Said Eva slumping to the ground.

"We'll wait here then." Said Obi-Wan.

The other two agreed solemnly. "Who brought us here." Said Anakin, voicing the question that had been on everyone's mind.

"No idea but I bet we're about to find out." murmured Eva staring in the direction of the door.

"What?" asked Anakin as he followed her gaze to 4 men standing in the doorway.

"Hello. What do you want." Asked Obi-Wan calmly.

"Just the girl." Said the man.

Eva looked up at the answer. She had not paid much attention to the men; instead she had been plotting a way out of the cell.

"No." said Anakin simply.

"Our boss said to bring him the girl, unharmed. Though he never said not to harm her friends. We could get rid of you two and still take the girl. Or we could take her and leave you two unharmed."

Anakin opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Eva.

"Anakin, there are alternatives to fighting." She turned to the 4 men, "I'll go with you. Leave them unharmed."

Carefully she unlatched her saber from her belt and held it behind her back to Anakin.

_Take it_ she whispered through the force. He did and watched her walk to the guards silently. At the man's signal ten more men came to stand at the doorway.

"I'm truly flattered." She said sarcastically, "Your boss sees me as such a threat that he sent his entire army to escort me... even though I unarmed."

The man didn't reply. Instead he grabbed her roughly by the arm and led her out of the room. Eva remained silent. She took in every detail of her surroundings so that when the chance presented itself, she could escape. She was flanked by around 15 guards…she knew she would have to wait until she got to wherever they were taking her to put her plan into action.

Suddenly they stopped in front of a metal door. One of the men quickly punched in a code…which Eva noticed was 779011. Smiling inwardly she tucked that number into her head for later use. The man pushed her into the room causing her to stumble.

"Leave us…" hissed a voice from the darkness. The men did as they were told leaving Eva alone with whatever had just spoken.

She tried to calm her fraying nerves as a figure emerged from the dark. The hood of its cloak was up…preventing Eva from identifying whoever it was.

"Please." Said the cloaked figure, "sit down."

Eva remained standing.

"Have it your way then." It said lowering its hood.

"Hello Siduos" she snapped, "I hope those lava burns gave you a nice tan."

"How dare you insult me. I will soon be Emperor of everything."

"What do you want from me." She asked.

"You are from the future. I sensed it that day on Mustafar. You will tell me what the future holds."

_Room 77 code 779011. Try going above me _said Eva to Anakin, ignoring Palpatine.

"Are you listening." He asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, its been so nice chatting with you but I have some things to take care of. We should do this again sometime. In a trillion years sounds fine to me." She said as she jumped up through a hole in the ceiling.

"Wha...?" hissed the sith confused.

/\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\/

"Siduos." Yelled Anakin incredulously.

"Yup."

"We have let the council know." Said Obi-Wan.

"Alright lets go."

The three hurried to find a holo transmitter and quickly connected to the Jedi Council. Obi-Wan watched the fuzzy holo of the Council members as he told them the grave news.

"Going to the temple, I sense Siduos is. Turned on us the clone troopers have."

"Not good…oh this is not good." Whispered Eva pacing back and forth next to the ship.

"On Kashyyk I am. Go to Alderane I will. Senator Organa , offered Jedi protection he has." Said Yoda. Obi-Wan ended the transmission.

"Well…lets go to Alderane then."

"But Padme." Cried Anakin

"That is exactly why the Council forbids marriage. It gets in the way of everything." Muttered Obi-Wan.

"Not that I disagree with you Master Kenobi but I'd really like it if my dad survived infancy." Said Eva. Obi-Wan sighed and nodded. The three climbed into the ship and took off for Coruscant. Upon arrival they landed right next to Padme's apartment. Anakin rushed in and returned a few seconds later with two bundles in his arms and Padme at his side.

"Let's go" he called. He hopped into the ship as it took off.

/\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\

"Too late, our warning was. Few Jedi escaped. Siduos, not long after you left, arrived." Obi-Wan hung his head solemnly.

"What are we to do Master Yoda." He asked.

"Into exile we must go. Skywalker's children…our only hope."

"Master Yoda." Called a girl's voice as Eva appeared from around the bend. Eva stopped running just in time, for she nearly knocked over the old Jedi Master.

"Master Yoda." She gasped, pausing to take a breath. "I have an idea."

"What are you talking about Eva." asked Obi-Wan leading her into the nearest room and seating her in a chair.

"Luke and Leia have to hide." She muttered.

"Yes we already figured that out." Murmured Obi-Wan.

"Yes, but I know where. Leia grew up here, with…", she paused for a moment and looked up at Bail, "Senator Organa."

"Palpatine has declared himself Emperor, and we have no way to oppose him. Basically we are under his control and I'm on the Senate. He'll see me all the time. I'd love a little girl, but Leia would be right out in the open." Declared Organa.

"Sometimes the best hiding spot is in plain sight." Said Eva still staring at the Senator.

"Alright. I will adopt her." Said Bail.

"What about Luke?" asked Obi-Wan.

"We'll get to him later." She turned to Organa, "Are you in need of a handmaiden?"

"Not particularly. Why?"

"Padme needs to hide. With one of her children would be best…and I doubt she'd like to stay where my Dad grew up. She could become a handmaiden for you and still see Leia."

Bail nodded, "Ok."

"Good…now on to Luke. He grew up on Tatooine with Owen and Beru Lars. Someone should watch over him while he is there." She stared straight at Obi-Wan.

"I've always hated sand." He murmured but nodded his head 'yes' at the same time.

"Hide where, will Anakin?" asked Yoda…Eva assumed he already knew the answer.

"With Palpatine." She said.

"Are you crazy." Asked Obi-Wan.

"If I am it's because of this group." She muttered gesturing to everyone in the room.

"Anyways", she began, "Anakin can become Palpatine's fake apprentice. The force will decide when all the wheels start turning for the Emperor's defeat."

"But who is to say he wouldn't turn to the dark side."

"I already told the council that I had a plan for that.

"Alright."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\/\\\

AN: sorry it took so long I just couldn't end it anywhere good…you know? Anyways at least this chapter was long. I'm gonna go back to writing the next chapter.


	10. To End

To End

The happiest man is he who knows how to bring into relation the end and beginning of his life.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to set that plan in action." She said motioning for them to exit. They all complied politely. As soon as they left Eva went about finding a holo recorder. There wasn't one.

"Oh force." She cried. She searched the pocket on her skirt. Only some crumpled paper.

_Well it will have to do_ she though and sat down to write.

Her pen fluttered across the paper as she quickly scrawled her message. When she was finished she looked at the paper and read it over quickly. _Perfect._ She hurriedly folded it up and scribbled _For Anakin: Read as often as needed._ She slipped the letter into her pocket and hurried out of the door.

She rushed down the hall and soon found Padme and Anakin. Anakin stood holding Padme in a tight embrace trying to soother her cries.

"What's wrong." Asked Eva cautiously.

Padme looked up at her, "Please don't take my children from me." She said weakly.

"Oh, Padme I'm so sorry please com here." Said Eva solemnly gently taking Padme's hand.

She sat Padme and Anakin down and spoke.

"Palpatine is going to go after all of you. You're going to have to hide for awhile. Padme, you could stay as a handmaiden with Senator Organa."

"But what about Luke and Leia?"

"Leia can stay with you but…" Eva paused, "Luke has to be separated."

"Where?"

"To Tatooine…with Owen and Beru."

"He always spoke of them kindly, Padme. From what he told me they always treated him caringly." She added when she noticed the sadness etched on Padme's forehead.

"And what about Anakin?"

Eva took in a deep breath, "He is the tricky one. It would be best if he pretended to join Palpatine."

"What!" asked Anakin startled.

"Pretend to join Palpatine." She repeated.

" I heard you its just…it doesn't make sense. Why would you want me join him. I thought we were supposed to hide fro him."

"Well, you will be. You'll become Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker will remain hidden. Just…….."

"Just what."

"Don't turn to the Dark side." Said Eva weakly.

Anakin nodded, "How long will we be hiding?"

"……I don't know."

Anakin sighed. "Let's do it then."

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone for a moment. When your ready come find me." Said Eva getting up and leaving them alone.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\

"Shhh…." She cooed softly and hugged the baby to her chest. Her eyes watered with unshed tears as she handed the infant to Obi-Wan.

"He'll be alright, Padme. I'll make sure of it." He said grimly turning to his ship.

Padme only remained standing because of Anakin's firm grip on her. She turned to him a buried her face in his chest. "Everything will be ok. I promise." He whispered into her hair.

Eva stood watching the scene from a few feet back. She approached them slowly as rain poured heavily on her head.

"I'm sorry." She called through the load thunder.

"I'm sorry I failed" she cried, "I was supposed to stop this from happening and instead…"

"I'm sorry." She repeated and ran. She calmed down and walked to Leia's room. She stared down at the baby.

"Hi…" she called softly.

"Things will be ok, right?" she asked the infant, though she knew she would receive no answer. Eva was still staring at Leia when Padme entered the room.

"Everything will be better…one day." Said Padme, "Until then we have to hold on to the hope that we'll all be a family…be it 5 years down the road or even 50…it will still happen?"

"You ready?" asked Eva turning to her.

Padme nodded her head and gently scooped Leia into her arms.

"We have to give you a different name." said Eva quietly.

"I know. I was thinking of Shira."

Eva didn't respond, instead she motioned for Padme to follow her out of the room. Once in the hall way they hurried to where Bail was waiting.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\

'Goodbye." She said weakly hugging her tightly.

"You'll see me sooner then I'll see you." Whispered Padme. She turned away from Eva.

Anakin walked over to her and kissed her tenderly, pulling her into tight embrace, "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you to, Ani" she replied breaking away from his embrace and turning to Bail. She followed him inside, never looking back. All of them stood silently, watching the doorway through which Padme had disappeared just moments before. Soon the solemn quiet was interrupted by Master Yoda.

"To the temple we must go." He stated firmly, already headed to his ship. Eva gave Anakin one last glance before following the aged Jedi. A few moments later, Anakin followed suit.

The trip to Corucsant was silent. All were too lost in thought to speak. They finally arrived at their destination after a rather long trip…or at least it seem ed that way, due to the awkward silence.

Eva gasped when she saw the Jedi temple. It lay in ruins, bodies strewn throughout. She could barely stand to look at it.

"I wonder how many escaped." She thought aloud.

"Master Windu, and several others, perhaps. Though where they went, I know not." Replied Yoda.

Eva nodded and kneeled next to a young boy, he couldn't have been more then seven, his breathing was shallow but it was there. Eva looked to find what was wrong with him and soon saw the wound in his shoulder, from a blaster no doubt. She ripped a long piece of cloth off of her skirt and tied it tightly around the hole, trying to stop the bleeding.

But her attempts were futile, as the young boy's breathing slowed, and then stopped. Eva wept, not just for the boy, but for all that had been lost. She calmed herself after a moment and stood. She nimbly walked over the ruins to where Anakin stood.

"I have to leave now." She said simply. Anakin nodded, but Eva could tell his thoughts were elsewhere.

"She'll be ok." Eva said trying to calm Anakin's fears.

That seemed to bring Anakin's thought back, he turned his head to her and smiled wryly.

"I'll see you in…34 years then." He muttered solemnly.

"Goodbye, Grandpa." She said hugging him tightly.

She stepped in the middle of the ruins and took one of the silver rings from her hand. She turned it until the lines matched. The ring began to glow as she slipped in back onto her finger.

"I'll see you in 34 years." She called as white light encased her.

**Here I come, Dad** she called to her father as scenes from the past, or was it the future, Eva didn't know. All she knew was that she was going home.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

AN/ Ok so The Last Hope is over. The sequel will be started soon I promise. Anyways PLEASE review…I live for reviews.


	11. To Continue

OK Everyone with The Last Hope finished you may be looking for a sequel...which you will find under my profile. I just wanted to post this so you knew that it was already posted. Oh and...Please review the sequel as much as you have reviewed this story :) Thanks for reading- freedom


End file.
